The pathogenetic mechanisms underlying the diverse forms of murin lupus nephritis are being investigated. Renal morphology is being studied by light, immunofluorescence, immunoperoxidase and electron microscopy to delineate the types of glomerular and tubulo-interstitial lesions, as well as the characteristics of the immune deposits and the lymphoid cell proliferation. The impact of provocative maneuvers on serologic and renal histologic features is being examined to develop a model of a flare of lupus nephritis.